


3am Shenanigans

by gogumark



Series: A collection of one shots [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Fluff, Help, M/M, idk what, which turned into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I heard you singing at 3 am and joined in and now you’re at my door and wtf mate I think you’re drunk but your voice is really nice so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am Shenanigans

Jaebum shuts the door to his apartment and throws his keys across the black marble counter top. He kicks off his sneakers and is about to take a shower when his ears pick up a familiar thumping beat and a loud voice singing along to its catchy tune.

He checks his watch for the time, and hopes his eyes and ears aren’t playing tricks on him as there seems to be a very obnoxious neighbour bellowing his heart out to ‘It’s my life’ by Bon Jovi at 3am in the morning. Jaebum wonders which neighbour of his is singing, more like wailing at this point, as he jams along to the guitar riff. He follows the noise to the back of his kitchen and presses his ear against the wall to listen.

“It’s my life! It’s now or never!” His neighbour practically screeches.

“I ain’t gonna live forever!” Jaebum finds himself continuing before he could stop himself.

“I just wanna live while I’m alive!” The duo begin to harmonise.

“It’s! My! Life!”

“I get that it’s your life, but it’s 3am in the morning and you’re not the only one living here dude!” Jaebum says loudly when his neighbour finally lowers the volume to the song. Jaebum raises an eyebrow at the abrupt silence. _That was easier than expected_. He shrugs his shoulders and is about to carry on with his shower when the doorbell rings.

_Don’t tell me._

Oh, but it is.

Youngjae shows up at his front door in an oversized black hoodie and grey sweats. He’s swaying slightly while giggling in full volume.

“Are you drunk?” Jaebum asks even though he’s perfectly aware of the answer.

“No!” Youngjae hiccups and bursts into a loud fit of laughter. He clutches tightly onto his tummy and starts to roll around the dirty floor.

Jaebum groans as he pulls the younger man off the floor but when he tries to push open the door, he realises that the younger is locked out. Jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration as he heaves Youngjae into his own home instead. He sits down at his dining table and rests his chin on the palm of his hand while staring emotionlessly at Youngjae who’s grinding against his television and attempting to dougie in his living room. It’s quite a sight.

After making sure that there are no potentially dangerous objects that might hurt the boy and anything fragile that may get hurt by him flailing his arms so wildly, he finally steps into the shower to bathe and wash up. Halfway through, he hears that Youngjae has stopped dancing and has returned to singing instead. He’s about to jump out of the shower to stop him in case he touches his vintage record player that he showcases outside but exhales in relief against the door, when he hears a soft melody coming from the younger’s mouth instead.

His eyes widen in awe as he recognises the younger’s true ability to sing. He dries off and changes quickly before stepping out cautiously with a white towel hanging around his neck. He steps into the living room to see Youngjae with his eyes closed, sitting on his sofa, while humming to a foreign tune.

Jaebum sits besides the younger in astonishment. Either the boy has a natural gift in singing and composing or he turns into a musical genius when drunk. At the moment, Jaebum can’t figure out which as Youngjae collapses on his lap, tucking his head against his abdomen, completely oblivious and comfortable with his new position. Jaebum automatically stiffens with the younger’s invasion in his personal space but then softens almost as quickly, when he realises how innocent he looks when he’s asleep. He combs away Youngjae’s fringe from his face and (unwillingly) stands up to grab a pillow and a spare blanket from his closet. He wraps the younger securely in the blanket and shakes his head at how kind he’s being to a complete stranger.

Seeing how the younger has completely passed out, he decides to reward himself for dealing with the younger cute boy while being utterly exhausted from work himself. He leans in for an innocent peck on his forehead. He ruffles his hair and heads off to his own room to sleep.

-

Youngjae awakes the next day, with a terrible headache and an aching body. He sits up straight and is suddenly fully awake when he realises that he’s in someone else’s home. He peers down his body and sighs in relief when he finds that he’s still fully clothed. This is precisely why he only drinks at home because, he completely loses his mind when he’s intoxicated. But how the hell did he end up in another person’s place instead?

He messes up his already tousled hair in frustration until he notices two white pills and a glass of water on the coffee table in front of him. Beside it, is a torn out note with a black and bold cursive font scribbled in a rush across it.

It read:

“Morning, neighbour. You were a complete mess last night. I hope you remember. If not, I have it recorded in my phone, should you forget.”

Youngjae groans internally as his brain gradually pieces back the memories of last night. He braces himself as he continues to read his note.

“Well good for you that you weren’t arrested for being a public nuisance but what’s even better was that you were well taken care of by me and my outstanding generosity.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes at his cockiness but continues to read anyway.

“So without your consent, I may have rewarded myself with a little something last night but it’s still not enough to return the favour. I have left my number and working address below so please come and find me with lunch today in return of my hospitality.

P.S. Breakfast is on the table

P.P.S I love chicken

\- Jaebum Im”

Youngjae rolls off the couch and shuffles his feet over to Jaebum’s dining table. The first time they met was when Youngjae first moved into the complex. It was a little over 7 in the morning when he met Jaebum in passing as the latter hurriedly left for work. Youngjae jumps when he reads the clock stating that it’s already half past 11. He scarfs down his breakfast and cleans up after he’s done. He makes sure that he locks Jaebum’s door securely before reaching underneath his doormat for his hidden set of spare keys.

Despite Jaebum’s blatant teasing, Youngjae knows that he’s still in his debt for passing out at his house so he decides to surprise him and prepare Jaebum’s lunch himself. He packs the completed chicken wraps and salad into a container and quickly gets ready to leave. He groans again when he realises how Jaebum had witnessed him in his most unkempt state. He yanks a comb through his messy hair and tries his best to smoothen it with some gel he finds at the back of his toilet’s cabinet. He grimaces at the gooey liquid but smothers it onto his hair anyway. He’s not sure why but he just feels the need to look presentable in front of Jaebum (actually he does know _precisely why_ but to keep his cool he pretends that he doesn’t).

Jaebum picks up on the third ring, starving by the time Youngjae arrived. He instructs the younger on how to find to his work space and with a gentle tap on the door, he beckons him in, taking in the sight of a much fresher looking young boy. _Cute._

“Well, you look much better sober.” Jaebum teases while taking the lunch bag from him.

“Thank you for taking me in last night. I thought I was safe at home.” Youngjae mutters while taking a seat next to Jaebum, on the couch in the room.

“Why’d you get drunk in the first place? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m an adult, I’m allowed to get drunk.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow for him to explain further, but he doesn't. He indulges in his lunch instead.

“Did you make this?”

“Do you like it?”

“Are you always this evasive?”

Youngjae looks up at him and cocks his head to the side mischievously. He shrugs his shoulders and replies, “I don’t know, maybe it’s just you.”

“What about me?”

He chooses to ignore his question, unsure of the answer himself.

“Oh!” He suddenly remembers as he waits for Jaebum to finish chewing his salad. “You mentioned claiming some reward or something in your note. What was it?”

Jaebum swallows and looks almost sheepish at the younger boy.

“You sure you want to know?” He challenges, with a knowing glint in his eye.

Youngjae is far too curious for his own good so he crosses his arms and nods his head expectantly without knowing what he’s just consented to.

“Well since I have your consent now…” Jaebum begins and closes the space between them.

Youngjae is too startled to think as Jaebum leans in for another peck, this time on the younger’s rosy cheek.

“That’s all. If you’re feeling pissy over it, just kiss me back to make it even.” Jaebum chuckles as he pulls back and reaches for a bottle of water.

To his utter surprise, Youngjae does what he suggests. He tugs onto the elder’s sleeves and kisses him right next to his lips instead.

“Two can play at that game.” Youngjae raises his chin smugly.

“I don’t play games to lose Youngjae.” Jaebum responds, all friendliness from his eyes gone now replaced with something a little richer, _darker._

Youngjae gulps but he’s trapped like a deer staring at headlights. He’s completely beguiled by the tension that suddenly feels the room and the elder’s hot and unwavering gaze on him. His chest unexpectedly deflates when Jaebum turns away and walks over to the door to his studio. His eyes flit up again when he hears it being locked shut.

Jaebum strides towards him purposefully again and bites his bottom lip while murmuring huskily, “Well, I guess you could do for dessert.”


End file.
